50 Sentences of Love
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: 50 sentences exploring the road to Eren's developing feelings for Mikasa, and the results that led to his declaration of love.


_**1\. Promise:**_ As she kneeled before him in the dirt, he had made a promise to always and forever wrap her scarf around her, and he intended to make good on that promise and be there for her no matter what.

 _ **2\. Earrings:**_ When Mikasa had first walked in with her ears pierced, Eren could only gape in awe, and he had to admit that those diamond studs did bring out her eyes.

 _ **3\. Blush:**_ It was very rare, but Eren liked it when Mikasa would blush, especially around him.

 _ **4\. Mrs. Yeager:**_ Eren wished that the Curse of Ymir would take effect and kill him right then and there when he had blurted out in front of everyone that "Mikasa Yeager sounds pretty nice."

 _ **5\. Dresses:**_ Eren had never seen Mikasa in a dress before, but he had to admit that he wished it would happen more often.

 _ **6\. Titans:**_ Eren never wanted to see another Titan grab ahold of Mikasa ever, ever again.

 _ **7\. Tears:**_ He hated to see Mikasa cry, and he hated it even more when he was the cause of it.

 _ **8\. Scarves:**_ It was always a small thought, but Eren liked the idea of Mikasa always wearing _his_ scarf.

 _ **9\. Red:**_ Why was it that Eren's vision turned red whenever he saw a guy flirt with Mikasa?

 _ **10\. Presents:**_ Armin could only watch in exasperation as Eren struggled and agonized over finding the right birthday present for Mikasa.

 _ **11\. Gratitude:**_ Even as Mikasa was expressing her thanks to him, even as the Titans came after them, all Eren wanted to do was express _his_ thanks to _her._

 _ **12\. M'Lady:**_ Eren liked it that Mikasa blushed as he accidentally called her his "M'lady."

 _ **13\. Warmth:**_ Because in this cold world, she was the only warmth he wanted.

 _ **14\. Reach:**_ Eren yearned to be the person that Mikasa would reach out for and trust for comfort, just as he reached out to her for comfort.

 _ **15\. Unprepared:**_ Eren did not know when he first obtained these romantic feelings for Mikasa, but he was woefully unprepared.

 _ **16\. Crush:**_ How was he to tell his best friend that he _might_ have a crush on her?

 _ **17\. Name:**_ Whether she was screaming, whispering, calling, or tenderly commenting it, he liked how she said his name.

 _ **18\. Protection:**_ It always frustrated him that Mikasa was trying to protect him, because he wanted to do the protecting just for once!

 _ **19\. Hostage:**_ Well, if he couldn't do the rescuing, than he was alright with being rescued as long as Mikasa was the rescuer.

 _ **20\. Kiss:**_ How should he even approach the topic of kissing her, or should he just do it without much thought?

 _ **21\. Cling:**_ As he clung to her, Eren felt like he was clinging to life itself.

 _ **22\. Weakness:**_ How was it that she could be his greatest weakness, but also his greatest source of strength?

 _ **23\. Devotion:**_ He was always left astounded at the amount of devotion Mikasa had to him, and he always asked himself if he really deserved it.

 _ **24\. Deserved:**_ He didn't know if he deserved her, but that didn't stop him from trying to win her.

 _ **25\. Home:**_ He didn't know what home was anymore, but as long as Mikasa was with him, home could be a ditch and his life would still be complete.

 _ **26: Castle:**_ Forget the ditch (Levi would kill him anyway if that ever became their lifestyle) because Mikasa deserved a castle!

 _ **27\. Market:**_ Eren didn't consider himself in the market for a girlfriend, until he realized that Mikasa was also in the market for a boyfriend.

 _ **28\. Smile:**_ Her smile was always brighter around him (at least he hoped so.)

 _ **29\. Hair:**_ Sometimes, Eren wished Mikasa would grow her hair out again so that he could run his fingers through those beautiful black locks.

 _ **30\. Fire:**_ There was a fire inside of him, but Mikasa always cooled the inferno down, yet she was still able to light him up with a single touch.

 _ **31\. Fear:**_ There was nothing Eren feared more than living in a world without Mikasa.

 _ **32\. Melody:**_ Eren never heard Mikasa sing, but somehow whenever he heard her say his name, it sounded like a melody.

 _ **33\. Hurt:**_ He hated seeing her hurt, especially when it was all for his sake.

 _ **34\. Date:**_ When Armin proposed the idea that Eren ask Mikasa out on a date, Eren had agonized on how to do it the right way.

 _ **35\. Tongue-tied:**_ He, Eren Yeager, Humanities Hope and Titan Shifter, became tongue-tied when faced with the opportunity to ask Mikasa out on a date.

 _ **36\. Incest:**_ Technically they weren't really related by blood, and she wasn't really his sister legally, so having these feelings that went beyond brotherly love was alright and not incest...right?

 _ **37\. Eternity:**_ Eren wanted to spend an eternity with Mikasa, but he only had less than thirteen years to live thanks to the curse.

 _ **38\. Arms:**_ Falling asleep in her arms was the best way to fall asleep.

 _ **39\. Rush:**_ The day Eren felt the blood rush to his face when Mikasa touched him was the day Eren knew he had a crush on Mikasa Ackerman.

 _ **40\. Feelings:**_ The thought of having a crush on Mikasa left him feeling both aroused and terrified.

 _ **41\. Love:**_ As Eren matured and grew, so did his feelings for the woman standing before him, which transformed into what he could only describe as the feeling of love.

 _ **42\. Desire:**_ Eren could not deny it: he wanted Mikasa to he his and his alone.

 _ **43\. Alone:**_ As he infiltrated the Marley, Eren had never felt more alone than without Mikasa at his side.

 _ **44\. Girlfriend:**_ Eren had blushed when Zeke had simply asked, "So, that Ackerman girl is your girlfriend, right?"

 _ **45\. Selfish:**_ How could he be so selfish as to want Mikasa to spend her life with a dying man such as him?

 _ **46\. Forgiveness:**_ "Forgive me, for being this way, but I cannot help being selfish," he had said.

 _ **47\. Spend:**_ The next words were a guilt ridden declaration, yet he had wanted to say this statement for the past five years: "I want to spend what time I have left with you, and only you."

 _ **48\. Anticipation:**_ As he had waited in anticipation for her response, Eren could not help but get lost in her shining, beautiful eyes.

 _ **49\. Off-Guard:**_ So lost in her eyes, Eren was completely caught off guard when Mikasa pulled him in for a kiss.

 _ **50\. Breathless:**_ As the kiss deepened between them, Eren and Mikasa could not help but become breathless in their embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: No, I do not ship these two. This was just a little revenge-oops, my bad, I meant a 'gift' for Lieutenant Myst. You know what you did to incur my wrath! Enjoy your punishment!**

 **Ahem...For the rest of you readers, I hope you enjoyed my revenge inspired story!**


End file.
